


Tough Love

by snthooligan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snthooligan/pseuds/snthooligan





	Tough Love

Frank was smoking. Gerard saw. Gerard slapped Frank.


End file.
